Immortal Willow - Lessons
by Slvr Fyre
Summary: Willow finds out more about the people who are her new friends, and experiences things that she thought she never would before.
1. Chapter 1-2

Immortal Willow - Lessons Immortal Willow: Lessons   
Slvr Fyre   
Disclaimers: _I do not own BtVS, Joss Whedon and the WB do. Nor do I own Highlander which is owned by Rysher, Kindred the Embraced, and Forever Knight._   
Author's Notes: Means thoughts >, // Means telepathic speech //, \ Means telepathic speech between Methos and Kaisean\, and *means emphasis*. 

Part 1 

"I hope you like this room it's going to be yours." Kaisean said as Willow looked around the room that she had waken up in. Kaisean watched in pleasure as Willow's face lighted up with delight. 

"Really it's beautiful! And huge!" Willow exclaimed as she looked around the room for the first time. They were in a large bedroom easily 4 times the size of her bedroom at her parents house. The bed that Willow was sitting on was king size and was covered in soft black silk sheets. The walls were white and the carpet was a rich blue. Heavy black drapes framed large windows. Outside was a hint of light of the approaching dawn. A large entertainment center stood opposite the bed, on both sides was a door. They probably lead into the closet and the bathroom. > Willow thought. 

"Come on Fox. Everyone is waiting to meet you. Some of them are Immortal so you'll be able to sense them. I have to warn you though the feeling that overcomes newly made Immortals when they first sense another Immortal can be overwhelming." Kaisean said as she walked to the door leading into the bedroom. Willow followed her friend out of the room and down a hallway. 

When they halfway down the hallway, Willow doubled over in pain as a sudden buzz resonated through her head. "That's the presence of another Immortal?!" Willow gasped as she put her hands on her knees in an effort to steady herself. 

"Yeah it is." Kaisean sympathetically said. "Come on the sensation should stop when you come within eye contact with another Immortal." Willow slowly straightened as she got more used to the sensation. 

Willow grabbed Kai's hand in reassurance, as they entered a very large room. Kaisean gave Willow a reassuring smile. Several people were lounging against large cushions scattered all over the raised seating area. 

Kaisean gently urged Willow to follow her and the nervous Immortal obeyed. Willow became lost as she openly gawked at everyone seated. They all seemed to be extremely attractive and young. Most of them were wearing long coats. She could feel that something was different about them. *They must be Immortal.* Willow thought. She felt Kai tug on her hand and looked up, then down as she realized she had been off in space for some time. Kaisean eyes twinkled as she smiled. Willow abruptly sat down next to her friend. 

"Ok guys. I want you meet Willow Rosenberg, my online friend." Kaisean announced to the group that surrounded herself and Willow. She turned to the newly made Immortal, "Willow this is Tenshi Menard." Kaisean touched the knee of the casually dressed young man with sparkling green eyes and short curly black hair. Tenshi's lips lifted as he gazed warmly at Willow and held out his hand. Willow put her hand in his and shook it. "Tenshi is my brother." 

"Really." Willow returned his smile and said "Tenshi is an interesting name. What language is it in?" Tenshi looked at his sister who nodded. 

"Tenshi is Japanese, it means Angel." Kai answered, Willow froze at that. 

"Angel…." She murmured her voice full of longing, she shook herself. "It's nice to meet you Tenshi." 

Kai watched Willow carefully and concluded that the topic of Angel and most likely anything that concerned Sunnydale should not be broached at the moment. The man beside Tenshi slipped an around his waist as Tenshi sat back. "My name is Jimmy Damond, but I go by Demon." 

"Demon!?" Willow exclaimed as she leaned forward. He had brown blonde tipped spiked hair and dark eyes, piercings ran up both ears. He was wore a leather jacket and torn and ripped jeans. 

"We really don't want to go into how he got that name." Tenshi grinned at Demon who smiled back as he hugged Tenshi close making him practically sit in his lap. Willow watched all of this with a look of confusion on her face as she wondered how close they were. Then she realized how Demon might have gotten his name and blushed *Oh goddess. They're gay!* She thought. Willow blushed even more as Kai snickered beside her. 

"It's not funny Kai!" Willow shouted as she looked at her friend accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Hey it's worth seeing the look on you face girl." Kai said through her laughter. 

"It's not that I'm not against homosexuals or anything. I just didn't see that coming. I mean I know guys back in Sunnydale that are gay. My vamp self was bisexual. In fact all vampires I've come across seem to be bisexual. So who am I to judge. Willow babbled as she kept on blushing, finally she stopped and smacked Kai's arm. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" A look of mock anger crossed her face. 

Kaisean watched in amusement as Willow started to babble, then yelped as the other redhead smacked Kai. "Hey!" She exclaimed. The others watched grinning. 

"Ok, Willow it's time for the rest of introductions." Kai said as she poked at the man dressed in a dark sweater and jeans sprawled out beside her. He had black softly spiked hair, and golden hazel eyes. His large nose seemed dominate his face until Willow looked closer into his eyes. In them she saw the pain and joy of one who had seen many things in their lifetime. He had the look that she sometimes saw in Angel except that is was more intense. *Whoever this was he has to be Immortal, and old, very old.* Willow thought as she shivered. In a flash the look vanished, leaving a seemingly naïve looking graduate student in it's pace. 

"This is Adam Pierson." Kaisean said. //Do you want me tell her the rest, my love?// Kai sent to Methos. Wordless affirmative was sent back. "He's the oldest Immortal." 

"Really?" Willow asked, she was almost afraid at how old her friend would say Adam was. *The oldest Immortal. * She asked anyway somehow needing to know. "How old exactly?" 

Methos licked his lips and said in a British accent, "I'm actually not sure how old I am exactly. The time before my first Quickening is blurry. In fact I'm around 5,000 years old." 

Willow looked at Methos and straightened almost jumping to her feet. "Your kidding me! Five Thousand!"   
She looked incredulously at Methos then at Kai. She closed her eyes as she tried to absorb that the man sitting by her friend was probably one of the oldest living being in the world. Willow took a deep breath and opened her eyes then she thought of what he said. "So *Adam* is a play of words right. " 

"Exactly. I don't go by my real name, which is Methos, of course. I would be suicidal if I did and living as long as I have instills some very strong survival instincts." Methos ran a hand though his hear as he took a sip of a bottle of beer. 

Willow looked confused at his remark and asked "Why would it be suicidal?" 

"Look at it in the way of an Immortal Willow. Age in the Game means power, and as the oldest Immortal Methos has an incredibly powerful Quickening." Kai said, a look of understanding dawned on Willow's face. "No one wants to even consider an Immortal taking his Quickening. The thought of it is just too scary." Willow nodded in agreement. 

"Now there's only one other people to introduce so bear with me." Kaisean pointed at the young man with curly reddish brown hair and dark eyes. He smiled and said "I'm Richie Ryan. I'm Immortal and relatively young compared to other Immortals." He looked at Methos as he said this. 

"And how old are you?" Willow raised an inquisitive eyebrow. 

"I've only been an Immortal for five years. I died when I was 19." Richie answered amused. 

"So that's it Willow. There are other people to introduce, but they don't live in the Keep." Kai grinned. 

"You mentioned the Keep before Kai. What exactly is it?" Willow asked puzzled as she looked at her friend. 

"Oh. I didn't tell you what the Keep is?" Willow shook her head at Kai's surprised question. "The Keep is this entire place." Kaisean gestured around them. "We, meaning Methos, Tenshi and I, converted this place from a warehouse into our home. It's very large. One thing about Immortality is that it's easy to acquire money. I mean you simply buy thing that in your time cost cheap, wait a couple of decades or centuries and sell it as antiques." 

"Really sounds cool. You will show me around right." Willow asked as she looked her surrounding again. She started blushing as her stomach rumbled. 

"Maybe we should show her the kitchen first sis." Tenshi laughed. Kai reached forward with her mind and pushed her brother off his lover's lap. She smirked as she got up and led Willow out of the room. Willow was blushing and laughing an interesting combination as she whispered into Kai's ear. Demon helped Tenshi up, they could hear Kaisean's familiar laughter. 

"I wonder what they're plotting." Richie rose up with the others. 

"I don't want to know." Methos said as he looked at Kai. He wondered how she would cope with another female in the Keep. 

Part 2 

"This is an example of one of Methos many alternate identities." Kai pointed toward the computer screen. She was sitting beside behind Willow. Both were in front of a computer in a large library on the first floor of the Keep. Books lined the shelves, large armchairs were placed all over and another seating area platform was in the corner. A group of tables were near the entrance and near one of the large windows. 

"Ok. I'm taking a guess here that you want me to create an identity for myself, right?" Willow asked as she looked over personal information of William Stanton. * William.* Willow absently snorted as she read the name. 

Kaisean heard Willow and kept silent as she smiled. "Yes. All Immortals usually learn how to create an identity for themselves, either that of they hire someone to do it for them. I'll be helping you out with it." 

"Ok." Willow took a deep breath restlessly picked at her sweats. "Why are you helping me out with it though? I mean your not Immortal." 

Kai looked down at her lap before looking back at her friend. "Because of my expertise with expertise with computers." She replied simply. "I mean Methos could help out also, but I thought it would be best if you had someone more familiar, well relatively, to help you." 

"So what should I start with?" 

"A name." Kai simply answered. 

Willow thought for several moments before her eyes brightened. "The name I wish to take is Aspen. I can't think of a last name though." 

"A name based on a tree." Kaisean stated looking at her friend who Willow nodded. "I think I understand why. Do you want me to help you out with the surname?" 

Willow looked relieved, "Would you?" Kai nodded and turned away from her friend to think. 

"How about Davenport?" Kaisean asked, looking back at Willow. Willow gazed thoughtfully at the computer. Davenport. Aspen Davenport. > 

"I like it." Willow smiled. They spent the rest of the hour creating an background. Kaisean helped set Willow up with money, something to help the new Immortal start out. 

Several hours later, Willow had fallen asleep at the keyboard. Kai smiled slightly at the sight and teleported the exhausted Immortal to her bed. She read over the history that Willow had just made up, checking the birth certificate and other important documents to make sure that everything was in order. When she was done Kai turned of the computer and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. 

******* 

Soft satin sheets moved beneath Willow as she languorously woke up. She opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming through the windows, long drapes gathered to the side. The light played across on Willow's body warming her. She looked up into the clock next to the bed and saw that it was a little past noon. 

Willow pulled her knees to her chin. The past day had been very sudden and confusing. Becoming Immortal, finding out that her love for Angel was reciprocated. Now Willow had a new identity. She wondered how being Immortal would change her. Oh Goddess. I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back to Sunnydale. > Willow's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. 

"Willow, lunch ready." Kaisean said softly, her voice somehow echoing through the room. Willow bit her lip as her stomach tightened. Ugh, I just ate! > She thought. "Kai, where can I get some clothes?" 

"Top drawer of the armoire. I put in some of my clothes there, they should fit you." Kai replied, she waited a second then asked, "Can I come in?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry." Willow replied pulling a shirt over her head. The door opened and Kai entered the room. That's weird. She looks like a cat when she walks. > Willow thought. "What are we doing after lunch?" 

"Shopping. We need to get you clothes. I can't go on lending you clothes forever. Then we get you personal stuff." Kai touched the clothes in the open drawer and turned to look at Willow. "This room has nothing personal to it. You know what I mean, it's like a guest room." 

Willow nodded in agreement as she brushed out her hair. They walked out of the room, again Willow felt the presence of other Immortal and dealt with it much better than the last time. It felt muted however. "How come it feel less…. Powerful?" Willow asked. 

"Adam's not in." Kai noticed Willow's questioning look at the name. "Aspen you better get used to calling people by more than one name and answering to Aspen. You don't want to slip up. It can be disastrous. Which is why everyone else will be calling you Aspen at any time." 

"Ok. I think I can deal with that. Where's Adam then?" 

"Adam's went to pick up some stuff from Oakland. He'll be back tonight." 

The smell of Chinese food greeted Willow's starving senses. She moved a little more quickly opening the door. Kaisean stepped though behind Willow. Demon was sitting on the counter while Tenshi leaned against him. They looked up when the two redheads entered the kitchen. Richie was busy piling food into dishes and flashed a grin at them. Willow stepped forward to help. 

***** 

"I think that was the best Chinese food I've ever had. Wherever did you order it?" Willow leaned back into her chair with a sigh of satisfaction. 

"Actually they made it." Demon pointed to Tenshi and Kaisean who laughed at the shocked look on Willow's face. 

"Silver! Where the hell did you learn to make such delicious Chinese food?" Willow asked. 

"From our mother." Kaisean replied her face becoming momentarily shadowed. Beside her, Tenshi reached forward to hold her hand, Kai smiled at her brother gratefully. 

"Our mother died five years ago." Tenshi said softly. 

Willow drew her breath in sharply ."I'm sorry Kai." 

The other girl sighed and said. "It's alright Willow. Tenshi and I dealt with their deaths sometime ago. It doesn't hurt anymore, but we still remember." 

Richie stood up saying "Ok guys. Time to clean up. I'm supposed to be driving remember?" 

"Yes, Richie, I remember." Kai shook her head as she and Willow shared a smile. They cleaned up quickly. 

"See you later Tenshi-otouto, Demon. I figure that we'll be home by six. Slane ayd!" Kai waved her hand as she got into the black Jaguar. 

"What does, slane ayd mean?" Willow asked as she settled into the back. 

"It means good-bye in Irish Gaelic." Kai absently replied as she opened the garage door. Half an hour later they arrived in front of a large mall. Kaisean and Willow got out of the car. 

"Call me when your ready to leave." Richie told the girls. 

"Where too first?" Willow asked glancing around. Since it was the middle of the week and in the afternoon the mall wasn't that crowded. 

"Clothes, computer, books, then everything else in that order." They grinned at each other a little madly and raced for the first store. 

Slane ayd- means good-bye in Gaelic.   
otouto- means younger brother in Japanese. 

Send feedback minna (everyone)! I love hearing what ya'll think! 


	2. Chapter 3-4

Immortal Willow - Lessons 3-4   


Part 3 

The Next Morning 

Willow opened her eyes as a familiar voice said beside her, "Wake up." Willow turned her head and glared at Kaisean. "Goddess Kai, its-" She checked the clock, "6:00 in the 'morning'!" 

"You think this is early try getting up at five." Kai smirked. "Get up, it's time for your lessons. Wear something comfortable." She disappeared. Willow took out the black sweats and white shirt. Quickly dressing, she washed and left her room. Kai was waiting just outside her room. 

"So what first, Silver?" Willow asked. 

"We run, Adam figures we should start you off very easy with a slow jog. Adam, and I will be teaching you martial arts, the others will help out also. Then we'll start teaching you other styles. Later today we'll begin your magic lessons." 

"Wait, magic lessons? And how do you know martial arts?" 

"Yeah. It'll be mostly Adam and I on this. Tenshi has been taught magic but just the basics. Adam considering his age is very knowledgeable in magic. As for martial arts my mother trained both myself and Tenshi in various schools. Then Methos took over my training." Kai replied as they walked downstairs. Willow was a little startled to see Tenshi and Demon standing by the elevator. The other two Immortals were dressed in sweats and tanks, in their hands were CD walkmans. Willow glanced at Kai with her eyebrow cocked. 

"We usually run every day together." Kai answered Willow's silent question. "We'll be heading to the park and back." 

***** 

"Ugh. How much do you run every day usually?" Willow asked as she sat down heavily on a cushion. Even though they had barely done two miles at a slow jog, Willow could feel her leg muscles aching. I am seriously out of shape. > Willow thought, she looked at Kaisean enviously. She looks fresh, barely breathing at all. > Tenshi and Demon were sitting across from them. 

"About five miles in the morning." Kai unpinned her hair and pulled it back again in a tighter loop and bun. "My training was-is very thorough. We're going pretty easy on you at the moment." Willow looked at Kai in disbelief, Kai just gave her a shrug. 

"So what next?" Willow stretched and was shocked to find that once aching muscles were now feeling fine. I can get used to this healing stuff. > She thought grinning. 

Kai led Willow to the basement where the gym and practice room took up most of the floor. Goddess this is huge! > Willow thought as she wandered across the room to where Kai stood on a mat. The walls were lined with weapons. In one corner there was a gym, weight lifting equipment and free weights were set up in one section of the room. Seconds later Willow could feel the now familiar sensation of another Immortal's coming down the stairs. Richie jumped the last couple of steps. "Good morning Aspen! Sean, your friend Shervin called earlier on line 4. He said he has all of the paper documents ready." 

"Thanks." Kai turned to Willow. "Shervin's the guy I got to make all of your papers." 

Willow nodded her head absently as she looked around. The Presence of another Immortal could be felt, this one much more powerful and painful to Willow. She grimaced and asked "Will I ever get used to that?" 

"No not really." Methos answered as he walked to the small group and sat down. "Tenshi and Kai will be giving a demonstration of your some of the styles you will be learning." 

Willow sat on the mat beside Methos and watched as Kai and Tenshi bowed to the two Immortals on the floor. Their moves matched as they lifted up an arm and moved a leg forward gracefully. The movement struck a familiar chord in Willow as she recognized it as a move Angel had performed. 

****Flashback to the night after Emily Post appeared**** 

Willow stepped forward quietly through the double doors that were the entrance to Angel's home. The stones echoed around her as she walked further into the mansion to catch a movement. Willow's eyes widened as she saw a shirtless Angel shift his body forward into the light. He's so beautiful. > She thought as her breath catching as she watched him move. Angel's head turned slightly at hearing the noise. 

"It's me." Willow said as she moved closer to Angel. 

Angel slowed to a stop he turned around face Willow. The expression on his face was unreadable. "Willow is there something wrong?" 

Willow shook her head and stepped closer to the vampire. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me yesterday." Willow felt that her body was going to freeze as she asked softly, "What were you doing?" 

"I was practicing Tai Chi. It's a form of martial arts, it is very slow, and meditative." Angel walked toward a shirt draped over one of the stone benches set up against the walls of the garden. He put it on with careless grace and gestured Willow to enter the main room. 

Willow walked ahead of him, she could feel his presence behind her. As usual whenever she was in the presence of Angel she had to push down the feeling of almost unbearable longing, and awareness. One of the reasons why the hacker had started dating Oz in the first place was because she knew that Angel was with Buffy. Her feelings for Oz, were those of intense caring, nothing like the feelings she felt for Angel. And when Angel lost his soul, Willow had been amazed at the changes. One thing that was good about Angelus was his wardrobe. As Angelus he had a look of vitality, one of wickedness, totally awash in sensualistic splendor. She could still remember that time at the school right after Angel lost his soul. The way he had pressed up against her. Willow shivered and was brought out of her wandering as a Angel's voice interrupted her. 

"Willow, what's wrong?" She could the feel blood rise in her face, she laughed weakly and said, "Nothing." She said. "I was uh…thinking." Willow shook her head sending a cascade of hair forward, to cover her flushed face. She looked up startled as a hand brushed back some of her hair. Dark concerned eyes peered back into her…through her. Goddess the way Angel can look at a person….How does he do it. > Willow felt penetrated, as if Angel were reading her very soul. "Nothings wrong Angel, thank you for asking though." She managed to say, before turning and running out of the mansion. 

****End Flashback**** 

Willow felt a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. She looked up with startled eyes slightly hazy, into Kaisean's concerned gaze. 

"Your first flashback…. May I ask what triggered it?" Kai asked as she took her hand from Willow's shoulder. 

"Your opening move…. Angel knows Tai Chi. I watched him practice one time." Willow said as she smiled softly. "Flashback?" she reminded her friend. 

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you about flashbacks, didn't I?" Kai looked a little sheepish at Willow's nod. "Flashbacks usually happen when something in a situations sets off a memory nerve, you see in your mind what happened. They can happen at just about anytime and you tend to be out of it when they do happen." 

Willow nodded in understanding at Kaisean's explanation. Kaisean and Tenshi resumed their demonstration of Tai Chi. Judo, Aikido, Jujitsu quickly followed. Demon and Methos would take turns in demonstrations also and finished last. 

After that Demon and Tenshi sparred while Kai and Methos taught Willow several moves. All defense for now. 

Willow would watch Kaisean perform the move at a fraction of the speed the move would be done in. Methos guided Willow as she followed Kai's movement's. Willow concentrated on the move and felt her way through it. It took her several minutes to get down the move, according to Methos' exacting standards. At the end of two hours, Willow had learned over several defensive moves, and could do them all at nearly full speed. 

"Adam I don't understand how this block is supposed to work. I mean I have it down, and I can do it with my eyes closed now." Willow wryly said as she pushed back a strand of sweat soaked hair. 

Kai looked questioningly at Methos who nodded, the girl quickly attacked Willow. The Immortal did the natural defense for the move, that she was just complaining about. 

Willow looked shocked at Kai who grinned. "Woah. I get it now!" Willow said as the adrenalin coursed through her body. 

***Several hours later*** 

"No Willow. Your supposed to hold your elbow a little higher when you strike." A strong hand positioned Willow's elbow to the correct position. "Ok there." Methos stepped back from his student and watched carefully as she repeated the move again. "Good." Methos nodded approvingly as he stepped back to observe Willow practicing the move she had been taught. Methos walked back over to Kai and sat beside her. 

"She will do very well." Methos murmured into Kai's ear as they watched the other redhead. 

"Yes, I think so too. Should we move into weapons soon?" Kai asked without taking her eyes from Willow. 

Methos nodded then looked at one of the walls as he thought. "Do you think we should introduce her to the other's yet? There's a party going tomorrow night. We've pretty much isolated her from that part of our lives for the past two days." 

Kai considered Methos question for a moment then nodded slowly. "I think she's ready. Willow's likely not going to freak, considering her history in Sunnydale. We should let her meet them now, before something happens." With those words they turned back their attention fully to Willow. 

Part 4 

Willow had finished her lessons in martial arts. Methos had told the Immortal, tomorrow they would start sword aspect. She felt tired still, but was quickly regaining her energy. 

"What's going on Kai?" Willow asked as her pre-Immortal friend led her to an unfamiliar room. "Is this your room?" she asked Kai, looking around. The walls were white, dark fabrics draped from the walls, and framed the tall windows. A king sized be with silk sheets and numerous pillow was set up against one wall. Opposite the bed was a large entertainment center. In one corner near the door the floor went up several steps. Dark cushions were scattered across the seating area. Book shelves lined one part of the wall, partially hidden by a drape. The room was dark yet projected a light feeling. 

"Yes. It is. We're going out tomorrow to a party, we as in Adam, Tenshi, Demon, Richie and I. We were wondering if you would like to come with us." Kai said non-committedly as she sat on her bed. 

"Really, I can go out with you guys? To a party? Alright!" Willow exclaimed, falling back against the bed then turning so that she was leaning on her elbow. "What kind of party?" 

"Just a regular party. I think that you'll have fun, there will be…. people there that you've never met before. Some of our friends from Paris, Toronto, New Orleans, and Cairo are coming in. There will be quite a bit of Immortals also." Kai explained as she went to her closet. 

"That's a lot of places." Willow solemnly said her eyes twinkling. "Do you think we could visit Europe one time?" Willow asked wistfully picking at the her sweats. 

"Yes a matter of fact we will. You'll find out that being Immortal can give you a lot of opportunity to go places that you've never been to. Learn and meet people that you never thought about." 

"I already have my outfit laid out. I have some clothes that you can borrow if you don't have anything you want to wear." Kaisean's voice was clear despite the fact she was deep into her closet. "It's around six now so we'll have dinner first, a light one, then we dress." Shuffling noises came from the closet, Willow eyed the open door as Kai murmured, "Ahhh…. Here it is." 

Kaisean walked back out and into the room. She was holding a white covered bag, which she laid onto the bed beside Willow. "This is based on a Medieval pattern. Its design is very simple but well done. It's the best I could do on such a short notice." Kai zipped the bag open and gestured for Willow to look. 

The dress was long with an empire waist, long flowing sleeves, and square neck. The colors consisted of a dark blue done in velvet. Silver ribbons bordered the dress, and created a V at the waist. 

"It's beautiful." Willow said in awe as she softly touched it. "It's… it's too much Kai. I don't think I can wear this." She shook her head as she straightened. 

Kaisean just looked as her, then nodded slowly. "Ok, I'll put it away but if you want to wear it just ask, ok?" Willow nodded and smiled. 

"Can I look through your closet though, I'll probably find something to wear. When we went shopping it was just basics so…." Willow trailed off, looking at her friend hopefully. 

"Of course, but I have to tell you now that my taste in clothing is very eclectic. Most of it is dark." Kai laughed. "And some of it is made out of fabrics that vampires usually wear." 

"Leather?" Willow smiled as she asked. 

"Leather." 

"Ok, I'm going. I have some stuff to do, feel free to go look for some clothes. Just don't chose the stuff hanging behind the curtain bordered in red. You can look at it though." Kaisean told Willow as she left the room. 

Willow stood up from the bed and walked to the open door. She reached a hand inside and turned on the lights. "Oh Goddess." She whispered, "Cordelia would be so jealous she would kill for this." Clothing hung on rod set into the wall. From Versaci to Gucci and dozens of other designer labels. She ran a hand across one of the pants and was surprised that instead of the denim she felt incredibly soft leather dyed a dark blue. 

"Beautiful." Willow whispered, she looked closer at the fabric and was amazed to see that instead of a zipper there were laces. She pulled on them experimentally and they came apart. "Damn where the hell did Kai get these made, Angel would love these." Willow realized what she had just said. 

"Angel…" Willow sat on one of the padded bench set against the wall. She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "Goddess I miss you Angel." She whispered, pulling up a leg to lean her cheek against her knee. Tears ran silently down her face, as she silently cried. Angel's face came up in her mind, the love that was in every movement of his body, in his eyes, his smile, his tears. Willow recognized now that Angel had loved her all along. Memories of his face as he watched her. Then she remembered the look on his face as she was dying. Tears ran even faster down her face as she silently sobbed, the full impact of what happened impacting the new Immortal. 

What do you think he would want you to do if he died? > A voice whispered in her mind. "I-I don't know. Maybe….. I think he would want me to move on. I don't think he would want me to mope." Willow whispered. 

Then do so mon ami. Live life to it's fullest, you will see him again soon. > Willow's tears slowed down then stopped altogether as she considered those words. I will. > Willow replied silently as she straightened up determinedly, her famous resolved face settling. "May I ask who are you?" I'm a friend. You will find out soon. > She thanked the voice, who sent back a silent welcome. 

***   
Kaisean rested back against the wall and smiled gently. I'm so glad I could help Willow. > A lone tear trailed down her face, as she turned to look at Methos. 

"It is done." Methos stated, sweeping the tear away with his thumb. Kai leaned into the touch and kissed his palm lightly. He cupped her cheek in his hand. 

"It is done." Kai agreed, her tone slightly husky. She was happy that she had been able to help Willow out, yet sad at the same time. In order to help Willow the way she had, Kai had to open up her mind to her friend. She had felt everything that Willow had. A love like theirs is oh so rare. > Kai thought. 

It is rare, inamorata, not for us however. > Methos sent gently. He could not help but hear her thoughts, the bond between the two was so strong, they could never fully shield each other out. Clasping her hand in his he tilted her head up to look into her eyes. 

But we truly have eternity. > Kaisean reminded Methos. 

I know…. I know…. > Methos leaned his forehead against hers briefly before stepping back. He entered the room beside hers. Kaisean headed resolutely for the first floor where Richie was sparring. 

Feedback, oh yeah feedback. Please? 


	3. Chapter 5-6

Immortal Willow - Lessons 5-6 __   


Part 5 

On the way to the party 

Willow shifted in the seat as she smoothed out her skirt. "Just where did you say this party is again?" She whispered into Kai's ear. I don't know why I'm so nervous, I guess it's because the others are acting so secretive. I haven't even gotten a look at Kai's outfit yet, she has that huge cloak on. > Willow looked her friend over, the black cloak was voluminous and almost hid Kai's face within it. 

"At a mansion one of our friends owns." Kai chuckled lightly at her friend as she saw Willow fidget once again in her seat. "Chill out, Fox. Trust us girl, we won't put you into danger. Just… Don't freak out." 

"Why? From the way you said that you're implying that there is something to freak out over." Willow asked, narrowing her eyes as an innocent smile crossed Kai's face. Suspicion grew in Willow as she asked again in a low voice, "Why?" 

"Please Willow." Kai asked softly, the smile disappearing from her face as she placed a hand on Willow's knee. "Trust us?" 

"Of course I trust you Kai." Willow whispered back, squeezing Kai's hand, and smiling brilliantly at her friend. I don't know why the hell I do though. Every thing has happened so fast. I'm just cruising on auto-pilot. >Willow shook her head as she realized she knew next to nothing about Kai. Ok think this through. What do I know of Kaisean Menard? Well she knows how to fight. She's protective of her brother, but is at ease with his relationship with Demon. And just how did Demon get his name? His aura doesn't feel evil. Although there are dark overtones to it. And thinking about aura's, why haven't I looked at Kai's? Or Methos? I know next to nothing about these people, and geez I even babble in my thoughts. > Willow rolled her eyes. 

Ok back to the point. What do I know of Silver…. > 

**Flashback to first meeting of Silver** 

It all started with Willow's question in her online persona… 

NightFx: Hey guys does anyone here know anything about dealing with the demon Thalkrash? I mean any texts on it? 

SlvrDragon: I do, but it all depends on what you want to know. 

Willow had grown excited that she had finally found someone. She was slightly wary though since she had come up against many dead ends for the last week that she had been researching for information on the demon. The newest threat to Sunnydale that had recently come up in a prophecy that Giles had found. 

Inviting the other person into a private chat room, Willow began to question SlvrDragon using information she already knew, trying to see if SlvrDragon could be a reliable source. The replies that she received amazed her in how clear and detailed they were. Willow spent the next several hours questioning SlvrDragon. When she finally was done, getting all the information Giles needed she said goodbye to SlvrDragon, printing out everything, Willow then went to sleep. 

**End Flashback** 

That was the first night, of many that Willow would ask Kai for information. Eventually SlvrDragon asked Willow to shorten her name down to Slvr, Willow did the same, asking her new online friend to call her Fx. They did become friends, though they had never met each other in real life, Willow and Kai could talk to each other easily. They emailed each other regularly and would get worried if the other didn't respond within a couple days. 

Willow came to trust Kai with secrets that she hadn't even told her friends in Sunnydale. It was Kai whom Willow had asked to help her get Angel out of Hell when Willow's friend had found the ritual. Kai had risked her life and mind to get the vampire out of Hell. Willow had to trust that Kai knew what she was doing despite the distance that separated them. She remembered racing to the mansion right after Slvr had said that it was done, seeing Angel appear on the floor, curled up in pain. The relief she felt as she fled hearing someone else approach and seeing that it was Buffy. 

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, Willow looked up into Kai's eyes and sighed. Whatever happens… Remember what Kai has done for you. Oh Goddess, the way that Kai is acting though whatever it is it's going to be pretty harsh. > Willow shook here head coming out of her thoughts as she felt a hand carefully brush her shoulder. She looked up into Kai's eyes and smiled weakly. 

The car stopped several moments later. Kai ginned at Willow as the doors opened, Richie held open Willow's while Methos opened Kai's. Richie grinned mischievously at Willow and held out his hand to the new Immortal. Willow placed her hand in Richie's, stepping out of the car. Kaisean looked up into Methos' eyes and smiled, slightly sad. Kai knew that tonight would have repercussion for them all. She sighed slightly hugging Methos briefly before standing up straight. Methos smiled reassuringly at Kai, hooking her arm into his with long practiced ease. 

Willow looked over Richie, a bit astonished at his clothing. He wore black pants with a deep blue dress shirt. "Richie! Who knew that you could clean up so well?" She said teasingly looking the other Immortal over. Richie frowned mockingly, looking himself over and then gave her a "I'll get you later!" look. Willow chuckled deeply and curved her arm into his. 

"You look beautiful Aspen." Richie commented, running an appreciative glance over the red head. Willow blushed and murmured "Thanks Richie, you look good also." She smoothed down the long red velvet skirt she wore and the white silk blouse that hung loosely across her upper body. Willow felt decadent, luxuriating in the feel of the materials. She heard the car being driven off and looked up with a sense of trepidation. Willow felt the presence of other Immortals as they approached the large mansion. Lights shone from the windows. A veritable palace sitting in San Francisco. 

Oh Goddess this place is beautiful… > She saw movement in the trees, someone approached the group of Immortals. It was a tall man, dressed in a clothing that looked like it was off the set of the Musketeers, with long black hair with dark green eyes. He bowed toward them. "Hello Kaisean, Adam. It is good to see the two of you again. I understand that you all have a new student?" He smoothly asked, a hint of a Russian accent appearing in his voice. 

Kaisean curtsied gracefully despite the large cloak she work and held out a gloved hand toward the man. Something about the new arrival bugged Willow. The man smiled, flashing fangs Fangs!! > as he kissed Kai's hand then turned it over, brushing his lips against her glowed wrist. 

Oh Goddess, are those real? I mean he's have to be in game face if he was doing that… > "Demitri, 'tis good to see you again also cherie." Kai said in rich tone, then turned to face other red-head at her side. "Willow I want you to meet Dmitri Karman… Daishin leader of San Francisco." 

"Daishin? Is that another name for vampire?" Willow asked a touch of anger in her voice. Her eyes were slit as she looked at Kaisean. If this is the beginning… I don't know how much of this I can take. Kaisean and Methos seem to be friends with vampires?! How the hell did this happen? When did it happen? > 

"Yes another word for a vampires, but a different type that your use to. No demons in them for one." Kai turned her head sharply around to stare at Willow challengingly. 

"This is the beginning isn't it? There's even more that is to be revealed isn't there." Willow asked sighing as her anger was abruptly drained from her body. She didn't understand why this was all happening. But Goddess this is all to scary. Another type of vampire? Next she'll tell me they can go out in the daylight of something… > 

Did I just think a moment ago that things couldn't get even more weirder? Or something along those lines involving sunlight? This is just to *fucking* creepy for words. > Willow had just been entered the mansion and stood beside Kai nervously looking around at the multitude of people that drifted around. Some seemed to have a purpose while others flitted from person to person, group to group. 

She saw Kai unhook the cloak that shrouded her. Black leather pants with a long line of flesh seen on the sides of her legs. A deep red scarf that was wrapped around Kai, tying in the back and the black-red leather gauntlets. A cameo choker decorated Kai's throat. Willow gasped upon seeing the tattoo on Kaisean's lower back. A beautiful design that decorated most of her lower back. Willow moved closer hesitantly, bringing up her hand to touch the tattoo. "It's beautiful…" She murmured. 

Kai turned around catching Willow's hand in hers. "Thanks Fox. If you want one ask Demon, he's the one that did the deed." She looked at Methos briefly who was just ahead of them, talking to Cash's familiar form. "Come on Aspen, I want you to meet some friends, they hold great power in San Francisco. Power over the third type of vampires out there." 

Methos turned around to grin at Willow as Kai dragged her friend over. "Actually you know that they prefer to call themselves Kindred, Kai." He admonished gently. The man beside him was dressed in a black leather biker jacket and tight black jeans with a blue dress shirt that contrasted slightly with the over all look that he seemed to project. He looked as if he had just been shoved out of bed and told to dress up. Dark brown eyes with hints of gold looked Willow over appraisingly, shaggy blond-brown hair falling into his eyes, as he turned to say something into Methos' ear briefly. 

Willow shivered at the intense look, she saw the shift of… something within the man's eyes. Like a demon coming out to the fore, but it wasn't truly evil, but more like it just simply… was. She knew immediately that this was the third type of vampire that Methos and Kai were talking about. The Kindred. Methos laid his hand on Willow's shoulder, she turned to look up at him. "Willow this is Cash, Gangrel Primogen of the Kindred." 

Part 6 

"Ok guys you will be explaining to me what the hell you mean by all this right?" Willow asked in a sweetly venomous tone, shaking herself out of the shock she felt from all of the sudden information. What is a Gangrel? Or a Primogen for that matter? I'm getting *way* confused… I mean all that I can tell about them is that Gangrel must be a type of Clan, with Primogen being a title… At least from the way he said it. > 

"Of course." Methos nodded slowly releasing Willow's shoulder as he glanced amusedly at Kai, before turning back to introduce the new Immortal to the small group that had gathered beside Cash. Damn we have so many people to intro. Add to the fact that most of the Pack is gathered here and we're in deep- > 

\ Methos!! \ Kai snarled mentally at the ancient Immortal. \ Now is not the bloody time to be woolgathering old man! \ Her eyes darkened slightly as she looked at him. He nodded almost imperceptibly in response, his eyes lighting up in amusement. 

"May we explain all of this later Willow? There is much to explain, simply make a list of all your questions, we will give you the highlights of everyone here however." Methos smoothly went on to say, Kai's mental berate taking place within the blink of an eye. 

Willow nodded curtly, wrapping her hands around her chest unconsciously as she shifted to the side of the group. Kaisean withdrew to just behind Methos, a light in her eyes dying down as she took in Willow's defensive movements. She curled up into Methos who slid an arm around her shoulders to tuck her into the curve of his body. Tenshi winced as he watched, closing his eyes both physically and psychically off to the anguish that went through Kai at that movement from Willow. Demon settled his head on Tenshi's shoulder, sliding his arm along his waist, and drawing his lover in close. // I know how it hurts love. // 

// She's my twin!! // Tenshi shouted mentally at Demon. // Of course it fucking hurts! We've been bound together for so bloody long I don't know what it's like without her in my mind… Not that I ever did. // Tenshi's anger deflated as suddenly as it had swelled. He tugged on Demon's arms asking without words to be released. // She's comforted though if not by me then by Methos. // 

Methos, Kai and Cash walked side by side, leading the small group behind them to follow. Richie looked at Willow with compassion, knowing how harsh it was to learn something so new, understanding the pain and distrust she must be feeling toward her teachers. To them all in fact. 

Willow shook her head in disbelief. I'm going to fucking kill Kai and Methos. I can't believe that they didn't mention any of this before! > She looked up almost running into someone, Willow stepped back in shock bumping into Richie. The man before her looked much like the Master without the prominent ridges and ugly teeth. She involuntarily asked. "Uh - uh Kai…? Who is - is this?" 

"Daedaleus! Good to see you again." Kaisean smiled in greeting at the Nosferatu who nodded kissing the back of the hand that Kai offered to the Kindred. 

"Kaisean, it is a pleasure to see you again. I have some books that might interest you and Adam as well at very informative CD on Elementals." Daedalus said releasing Kai's hand as he looked at her inquisitively. 

"Thank you." Kai smiled again and stepped back letting Methos introduce the red head that stood back by Richie, a look of shock on her face still. "Daedalus, this is Willow Rosenberg. Her alias is Aspen Davenport." 

"A pleasure to meet you Willow. I assume you wish to be called Aspen however?" His voice was very clear and had a faint accent which Willow couldn't identify as she was urged by the hand on her back forward. She shot Richie dark look of warning as she walked slowly to the tall Kindred. 

"Yeah. At least in public from what Kai and Methos tell me." Willow managed to answer without stuttering. This is getting freakier and freakier!! > She was already mentally tallying up all of her questions in her mind. 

"And this Willow is Daedalus, Primogen of the Nosferatu Clan." Kai said softly, her eyes on the tall man approaching them. His black hair was slicked back, dark brown eyes gleamed in the light as he nodded at Kai and Methos. He smiled at Tenshi who grinned. 

To Willow the newest person looked a bit like all of those Mob Bosses in all the mafia films. She started to chuckle at the thought, A vampire mob boss. Oh Gods that's hilarious. > Little did she know that what she thought was a bit true in a way. 

"I am Julian Luna, Prince of San Francisco and the Primogen of the Ventrue." He introduced himself, smiling warmly at Willow. 

Ok the amount of questions I have just suddenly shot up very high…. > Willow thought apprehensively as she bowed gracefully. She had debated whether or not to curtsy but didn't want to make a fool of herself if she fell. I can tell this is going to be a looonng night. Ok girl just shove all the negative thoughts regarding Kai and Methos to the back of your head. Save it for later. For now just try not to fall over in shock. Learn whatever you can and get though this…. > 

The next hour passed as a blur to Willow. Faces of Kindred, Daishin, witches, mages, and other beings were introduced to her. Finally she was led to through a long hallway to a library where many people were scattered comfortably around the room. Willow knew that she hadn't been introduced to them yet, but she had seen them in the background. Often coming up to Kaisean and Methos pulling them away to speak with them briefly in hushed tones. They had a way about them that Willow couldn't place at the moment, a familiarity with Kai and Methos which her two friends returned. More so than the awareness between them and the other people she had already met that night. It made Willow wonder just what was different about the group gathered in the room. 

Willow looked around, the nervous energy that had been with her returned to replace the numbness. It had disappeared in the rush of introductions, her mind filing away faces with names and the brief descriptions tagged onto them by Kai and Methos, with Tenshi, Demon, and Richie adding their own comments. That along with her mental list of questions occupying her mind. 

She noticed then that the Cash and Daedalus had left them. The two Kindred had come with them as they walked around meeting everyone. Willow stood beside Kai and Methos, her tense frame matching her shifting eyes as she looked around quickly. Everyone around her seemed to be beautiful and powerful, almost projecting an aura eerily reminiscent of her memories of Angelus. Oh Goddess Angel! I haven't thought about you since earlier this evening. I wish you were here. You would have probably been pissed off about Kai and Methos deception. > Willow grinned at the thought of Angel and Kai meeting. Though there's still a lot more I don't know about her, I have a feeling that she and Methos are slowly letting me learn more about them. > Willow shook her head abruptly and looked at Kai. 

"Willow this is the final group of people that we'll be introducing to you tonight. You'll probably meet them a lot more that you'll meet the other people." Kai nervously tucked loose hair behind her ears as she moved to stand on the other side of Willow. Ok I have a really weird feeling about this. If Kai's nervous how will I react to whatever is going to happen next? And what did Kai mean by that? > 

"You probably know that there is a lot that we haven't told you. This is one of them. Willow Rosenberg, this is the Clan Falleen." Methos formally said, attempting to hide his grin at the laugh that erupted from both Tenshi and Demon at his solemnity. 

"Well most of it at least. We got some more members around the world, three of them are up in Toronto in fact… Meeting with some old friends who will soon be coming here." Kai interjected her eyes glowing slightly as she looked off into the distance. \ That's wicked Kai! I think that the more evil aspects of your past is surfacing. That's something I would do! 

\ I know why do you think I did it? \ Kai replied in an arch tone. 

"Who will be soon coming here?" Willow asked curiousity getting the better of her as she looked at Kai then at Methos. They seemed to be laughing privately at something. Who the hell is coming here to San Francisco? > She wondered furiously. 

Feedback? Please? Feedback makes my day all the much more sweeter.   



	4. Chapter 7-8

Immortal Willow - Lessons 7-8   


Part 7 

"What is the Falleen?" Willow questioned, looking back at Kaisean. She sat down on a lounge chair across from Kaisean and Methos who followed suit. "And just *what* is everyone here? I mean all of you have a powerful aura and I can sense something that is different about all of you from the others at the party. Just what is it though? You all acted differently around the other's during the party. I mean I didn't think of it until now that I see all of you gathered here.... " Willow trailed off, thinking more and more of just how everyone acted around the people gathered in the room. They were treated overall cautiously with a healthy dose of respect, from everyone. From all the different types of vampires, shapeshifters and magic users. If you include the demons and the humans who shone with power, and you figure out pretty quickly that whatever the Falleen were, one thing was for sure, and that was that they were treated with respect. 

There was silence for a several long moments in which the room quiet, and everyone turned to look at Kaisean and Methos. Kai raised an eyebrow at Methos in question and he gave a small shrug coupled with a slight smile. Kaisean took a deep breath and began to explain to Willow just what the Falleen was. 

*** 

I can't believe this is happening to me.> Willow thought for the thousandth time that night. The redhead had just heard, and seen some things that Willow had never thought could even exist. A group of people working together, for all purposes like a supernatural family that was devoted and loyal, first to each other then to what exists outside of their closed ranks. Seen demonstations of powers that defied Willow's definition. She never thought that the secret that Kaisean and Methos hid from her would be so... Extensive and complex, was all she could think of. And she, Willow Anne Rosenberg had just been adopted, if that could describe it, by Kaisean Menard and Methos. The leaders of said family, which called itself the Clan or Pack Falleen. Willow had wondered why she had never heard anything about the Falleen, until they had explained to her just what lengths they went to, to protect the identities of the Clan except to a select few. Even fewer knowing who the leaders of the Pack were. 

And Willow still had a feeling she had a lot more to learn about Kaisean and Methos, including the enigmatic people the two Immortals led. Willow had learned the different levels of rank, and types of creatures within it's ranks. Her own rank was third, sharing rank with another female Kaisean had named as Tracy Vetter. Who apparently would be arriving from Toronto with two other Falleen, and a horde of guests for the party which Kaisean and Methos would be hosting. 

Willow tried to not wonder about who would be at the party but, she had a very intense feeling that it was someone important. Tonight has been pretty full of suprises that's for sure. And I have a sinking feeling that Methos and Kai have a hell of a lot more in store for me. I'm not sure if I'll be able to deal with everything that they will reveal to me...> But there was such a feeling of rightness when Willow learned something new from her mentors. That she was supposed to be here... In this place and at this time... This is what frightened Willow the most no matter how much she didn't want to dwell on the subject. She shrugged away the feeling, burrying them to be examined in greater detail another time. 

Willow almost tripped as she made her way down the hall to her room. She couldn't believe that she had just spent the last couple of hours on her feet in some way. None of the Falleen let her sit down for more than several minutes, and she could tell by the way her feet were aching. Tenshi's comment about her feeling better soon didn't help her out much. She looked out of the window and saw that the sky was beginning to lighten already. Willow went over the evening, still feeling slightly dazed, and amazed from what she had seen at the party. She remembered Richie's last remark before he went off to his room. 'Willow there's going to be another party in a couple of days.' 

'Oh yeah.' The usually quiet Demon added. 'That's when our friends are coming. *And* when you will be meeting them.' A look which Willow couldn't quite understand entered his eyes at that moment. The new Immortal shook her head and began to undress. "Goddess, I have a feeling that the coming days will just be momentous in my new life." 

She fell back onto the large bed and almost fell asleep, before she remembered what her teachers had been telling her. Willow opened her eyes, looking for her coat near the side of her bed and picked it up. She took out her sword from it's sheath and propped it between her bed and the nightstand. A few experimental drawings, and she finished setting it up to her satisfaction. He last thought before she fell asleep was, And I bet Methos and Kai will find some way to suprise me in the morning and scare the hell out of me, leaving me without my sword. > 

*** 

A long loud scream vibrated through the sleeping minds off all of the Keep's residents. Methos immediately went through the magical door that seperated his room from Kaisean's. He knew from the way her mind was closed of to his that it had to be her. Kai never closed off her mind to him so completely. Tenshi and Demon burst into Kai's room a moment later. After them a sleepy Willow followed along with Richie. 

"What happened?" Willow cried rushing toward the bed as she saw Kai floating gently in the air. Lavender colored energy sparked from her body reaching out tentative tendrils as Willow came over. A look of horror came over Methos' face as Willow almost reached the bed before she was tackled by Tenshi. "Willow, you can't touch her when she's like this." Methos said, sitting beside Kaisean floating body. He reached out a hand, deep blue sparks leaped from his outstretched hand to meet the tendrils extended from Kai. He shot a look at Tenshi, who nodded slowly in agreement. 

"What's going on? Methos?" Willow said, watching frightened as Methos leaned back and began to float also. His hands were joined to Kai's. "Tenshi? Guys, please tell me what's going on?" Richie just shook his head in awe at the proceedings, before looking at Tenshi and Demon. 

"I... None of us can tell you at the moment just what is going on Willow. Only Kaisean and Methos can. I barely know anything about it, and that what I do know, Kai swore me to secrecy and I even submitted to coercion spells so that no one would be able to find out what little I was told." Tenshi said in a low tight voice, tensely watching what was happening before them. He turned back to look at Willow and Richie. "We all should go back to sleep. They'll be at it for a while." 

"But..."Willow whispered looking back fearfully at the floating figures which shined a throbbing pulse of energy. Willow could feel the amount of power in the room go up, her magical senses were tingling with it's intensity. All of a sudden the pulse spiked, making Willow lean against the wall for support before the energy lowered to the point that Willow could barely feel it. "What was that?" 

"Later Willow, I'm sorry about this. We can't explain any of it in such a way that it will make sense. I have a feeling though that this time whatever is happening to Kai and Methos... It's going to be important enough that they'll have to explain it to the Pack. I don't know why though... It's just a feeling." Tenshi paused, gesturing for them to follow him out of the Kai's bedroom. He closed the door softly behind him and leaned against it to look at Willow, Richie and Demon. "Actually it's more than that. I think Methos was trying to tell me that before he joined Kai..." 

Willow remebered the look that Methos shot Tenshi and nodded slowly in agreement with the young man. She reluctantly went back to her room, slipping back into bed and into sleep, her dreams were a landsape full of half familiar figures. The one that stood out the most to Willow was the tall dark man who stood at her side through out it all. She had a feeling... more exact than a feeling... she knew that he was Angel. 

When Willow woke up the next morning she had no clear memory of what she had been dreaming, all she remembered were the hazy image of eyes the color of dark rich chocolate that comforted her with their intensity and love. 

* * * 

Kaisean burrowed deeper into Methos embrace, both of them frowning simultaneously as they were washed over with new images... It had been five hours since it had began... Both were tired and exhilirated at the same time, a sense of euphoria coming over them as they went into the final stage that usually followed these sessions. They would both have to deal with the coming days with a great deal of caution and wariness. There were things they still could not see... People who they knew nothing about that would play a major role in the days to come. 

They knew that it was the imminent time to reveal some of what they were and why they were actually doing what they did. Why Kaisean had adopted Willow, taking her into the Clan. The cases of allowing new members into the Pack usually took weeks of discussion between first the Dikatan and the rest of the Clan members then between Kai and Methos. That Willow had been accepted so readily by not just Kaisean and Methos, but by Tenshi, Demon and Richie made it clear to the Falleen that there was something *very* important going on. 

But what exactly that was...? Methos and Kaisean would not be able to reveal the answer to *that* question till the time was right. Both of them hoped that life in San Franciso wouldn't be to uncomfortable once the truth came out. Kaisean had a feeling that they would all understand, but it would take varying amounts of time to absorb it all. Methos, who knew better the natures of those who were close to them, agreed with Kaisean to a point. 

Kaisean mentally frowned as she felt Methos' thoughts penetrated her mind... How *do* you think they will react...? > She questioned as they drifted in and out of the deep sleep like trance. 

I'll tell you later cara, no worries about it. > 

Part 8 

Willow made her way down the long halls of the Keep, hesitating as she passed Methos and Kaisean's rooms. She shook her head and headed for the stairs, hurriedly making her way to the floor where all the magick workrooms were. After all, Kaisean did say to her that they would be doing magical lessons today. "Ok now I think it's time for me to choose my divination tools." Willow muttered as she crossed the room to where Kaisean had said all the cleansed divination tools were that hadn't been used. She moved her hand over the silken pouches that held runes and tarot cards and all sorts of other things that Amy had told her about but never shown her how to use. Using her intuition her hand dropped on the bag that held a thick deck of card. A voice interupted her as she picked the pouch up. 

"Doing a little divination?" Tenshi asked as he crossed his arms, leaning against the large sliding doors that led into the set of rooms. His hair fell across his face creating a somewhat rakish look when combined with brilliant green eyes. He moved with sinous grace further into the room. 

"No, Kai told me that we would be having some magical lessons today." Willow had tried putting aside what had happened last night, but it still stuck in her mind. She sat down on a large cushion set beside a low table and tried to relax as she waited. Tenshi looked at her for one long moment then moved to sit beside her. 

"Your still bothered about last night aren't you." Tenshi stated more than asked as he drew up his knee and rested his chin on it. At Willow's nod, Tenshi looked hesitant but decided to broach the subject. "You really don't have to worry Willow. They wouldn't harm you, and they really aren't trying to keep secrets. But I will tell you this, don't try to talk to them about it if they don't broach the subject first." 

Willow nodded as she considered Tenshi's words. She felt Methos' approach her, and she straightened in her seat. Tenshi stood up and squeezed Willow's shoulder reassuringly. Methos entered the room first, with Kaisean at his side. She gave Tenshi a little hello kiss on the cheek, which Tenshi reciprocated with a hug, he left the workrooms with a last glance at the new Immortal. Willow carefully looked the couple over, noting that the they practically glowed. Like they just had some really good, mind-blowing sex. > She bit her tongue to stop from laughing at the thought. Kaisean dropped to her knees next to Willow, where Tenshi had been sitting just moments ago. "So on with the lessons?" Willow asked with a wide smile on her face. 

Kaisean nodded slowly as she realized that Willow wouldn't touch upon what had happened the night before. Tenshi must of told her about not asking us anything about what happened... Good. I really don't want to reveal to her about that little facet to Methos and I. Yet more secrets hidden from her... Hopefully she won't react to badly when Angel arrives.> 

* * * 

Willow's head felt heavy, and slightly ached from all of the excercises she had just been put through. First meditation, then concentration excercises, finally there was an excercise on her telekinetic control. All of them had started out slow however, which Willow was grateful for. Watching Kaisean and Methos work magic and their bodies so effortlessly had made her hunger for their skill. That is until Kaisean showed her the kind of training that she went through to get to the point she was in her life. Endless days of lessons, as soon as she got up in the morning, after she got home from school only stopping for lunch. Then Kaisean would have her other lessons in martial arts. The hours were long and hard for Kaisean, she didn't have the time to make any friends, she was totally dependent on her brother, and on the people that she wrote to weekly. Methos had left about halfway through the lessons, saying that he had some errands to finish. 

As Kaisean ran her hand through her hair, Willow caught the marks on her wrists. How the heck did those get there? When she went to the party I didn't see anything like that. > Willow wondered as she leaned heavily against one of the columns in the workroom. She slid down the comforting length until she was sitting down on the floor. Wondering if she could ask, Willow shrugged her shoulders and asked in a soft tone, "Kai... How did you get those?" 

"What these?" Kaisean questioned as she looked down at the scars on her wrists. They were circular scars, that were about a three quarters of an inch in diameter, situated on each side of her wrists, as if something had piereced the skin and gone through to the other side. The other redhead looked uncomfortable as she spoke to Willow, looking of to the side when she spoke softly, "They happened about three months ago. Tenshi, myself and several others, got stuck in this one place... I recieved this while I was there. I have something to match them on my ankles... they were made with spikes." 

"Your... ankles...?" Willow asked horrified, her mind trying to see how the wounds would have been dealt. Against her will she could imaging seeing it in her minds eyes, see the spikes drive into skin. Blood pouring down pale skin. And she knew how and why they would have been made. Made with spikes... Oh Goddess bless, Kai was crucified!!! But crucifiction is deadly! How come Kai is still alive? > 

"Yes I was... And to answer your question, Tenshi and some others... intervened on my behalf." Kaisean turned back to look at Willow, answering the words that had been both thought and spoken involuntarily out loud. There was such horror in Willow's voice, horror that Kaisean understood. She had been through much while on Ashtaria, yet she had also learned many things. "I will tell you sometime the circumstances that led to it, but as of this time... I'm really just trying to get on with my life... You know? I hid them at the party because I wished to, I have many more other scars." 

The clearing of a throat made Willow turn toward the door. There stood a tall black man with the body of someone who truly worked out or went through a lot of combat. He was dressed in a chain mail top, black jeans, and black combat boots. A warm voice said in a clear voice, "Tyr Anasazi, you are Willow Rosenberg." He stated, more than asked. 

Willow nodded and turned her eyes questioninly toward Kaisean. "Tyr is a nova, a powerful one at that, he's also apart of the Pack." 

Willow swallowed and smiled at the tall man. "Nice to meet you... Tyr." She tried not to wince as he walked into the room and looked her over carefully. 

"You'll do." Tyr stated, turning on his heel and leaving the two redheads alone. Willow sat there with her eyes wide open as she looked at the retreating form. "Goddess, he's massive!" 

"Yeah, I know, he sure is cute though huh? I mean the set of abs that he has is enough to make a girl swoon. I wouldn't think about going after him though, he's totally devoted to Beka, another member of the Pack. And she can be truly vicious considering her powers." Kaisean said in a deadpan voice, keeping her face clean of the mirth she felt as Willow's head snapped around to look at her. 

Eyes, narrowing slightly, Willow growled out, "That isn't funny Kaisean!" She stood up, already beginning to feel more energy toward in her as she stalked to where Kaisean was seated several feet across from her. When Kaisean's lips twitched and laughter began to spill forth from the younger girl, Willow bent over and quickly grabbed a cushion, hitting the laughing girl in face. Kaisean's eyes widened, and she smirked. Why the hell is she...? > Willow thought as she quickly hit Kaisean again. All of a sudden several cushions collided into Willow's body, making her fall over onto the padded seating area. "Not fair Kai! You can't use your powers in a pillowfight! It's against the rules of pillow fights that were first established when the first slumber party occured thousands of years ago. You know when those Greek and Roman noblewoman were having galas that..." 

And so passed the rest of the day. The two girls never did really get back to Willow's lessons. Kaisean did teach Willow how to play cradle, a card game that Kaisean had learned some time ago, as well as showing the Immortal the match to her wrist scars. 

* * * 

Night quickly came to the city, and Willow found herself being dragged by Tenshi into a black limo that was parked in the garage right in front of the elevators. The inside was plush, with a black interior, there was enough room for ten people to sit comfortably. "Where are we going?" Willow demanded. She did trust Kaisean and Methos but there was a limit to the amount of secrets that she could take. There was silence from the other people in the car. Her eyes went from Demon, Tenshi, Tyr, and a blonde woman that she hadn't been introduced to but from the way that Tyr possesively held her waist, Willow guessed that this was Beka. 

"We're going to be picking up some people from the airport. They're coming in from Toronto..." Methos finally said into the silence. Willow's face flushed in anger, she could tell that there was a lot more that they weren't telling her, which was starting to piss of her legendary temper. 

"*Who* are we picking up Methos?" Willow asked deliberately using the Immortal's real name. This made the eldest Immortal's eyes flash in anger, but he managed to keep his composure by gesturing slightly toward Kaisean. 

"Some members of the Pack, some friends of theirs... and... an old friend of yours from Sunnydale, Angel..." 

Oh Megami-sama (Goddess)!!! What a bloodly cliffhanger! I'm sorry I couldn't help it! It's the scene that you've all been waiting for, Angel and Willow... Reunited! Well they will be in the next part, that is after Willow has a *little talk* with Kaisean and Methos.   
  



End file.
